


Zap

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, ZombieAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your heart can’t break when it doesn’t pound





	Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this isn’t proof read. Hopefully it’s not too fucked up.

October 31st, 2001

There was a fog-like substance shading the moonlight, also dimmed by thick, heavy clouds. It smelled of rain and smoke from the previous storm and musty teenagers. Gerard Way made his way down the silent street l, the only noise coming from his soggy shoes pattering down the road and the occasional burst of thunder that made him jump. It was eerily quiet- too quiet for Halloween night. Maybe it was the area; after all he was walking an abandoned road that has nothing but trees ahead. Maybe it was because it was 3 in the morning on a school night. Whatever it was, it bothered the small boy. He breathed in and out through his nose watching the cool air form around his face and fade away. 

He shivered as he jogged down the road, desperate to get home and not to get mugged. He walked for a long time, not heading in any particular way. Gerard just wanted to get to an open place with people and life. Who knows what could go down out here? Would anybody even notice his screams as he got dragged to who knows where by whoever? Eventually, the boy found himself at the gates of a cemetery. Nothing in particular, just the standard feeling of sadness. Sadness that these people were left in the ground to be forgotten, to Rest In Peace, and here Gerard is, stomping on their corpses just for the fun of it. He didn’t know why he decided to go into this particular cemetery, seeing as it held no purpose to him. But there he was, dragging his feet on the wet grass, scanning the names of each grave he waltzed by. 

R. McCracken, 1982-1999  
A. Lazzara, 1981-2001  
M. Hoppus, 1972-1988

Gerard was curious to know if they were still missed. Did they deserve it? Was it a murder? A suicide? He wondered if anybody would miss him. Mikey would have. But he’s not around anymore. Maybe he’s watching him from above, keeping him safe from the world. Does Mikey send him happy birthday wishes? Merry Christmas? At this point, Gerard has just planted himself infront of nobody in particulars grave, staring into space, questioning his existence. Was it true, that when you die you become a star? Was his little brother he adored oh so much trying too look down on him now but being shielded by the clouds? 

Gerard hadn’t even noticed it started to rain again until he heard a loud clap of thunder and a bright light flash from behind. He immediately got jittery and spun around to see what got hit. He suspected something like a tree, maybe a light post or a point on the fence. But, he was met with the most demonic grave he had ever seen. It was tall, marble, and a large gargoyle with bar like winds sat on top of a pedestal. It’s bat like ears stood tall, and his demon like claws gripped the edges of what he was sat upon. The thing stared the panicked boy. The stool had looks of tiny and detailed designs. The swirls looked like they had been carefully carved, Gerard had to admit that the attention given into this was amazing. He just wondered why in the fuck anybody would think it was a good idea to have this on their grave. The dirt under him started to rumble as if the earth decided it was a great time to have an earthquake. Gerard was already on the verge of an anxiety attack and this just shined his cherry. He wanted to run, run as fast as he could home, wherever that was. But something stopped him, not something mental, but physical. A hand gripped his foot and he could have sworn he jumped up a foot. His eyes and head shot down to see what the hell had just grabbed him, and it was like something out of a horror movie. A discolored hand was reaching out of the grave, trying to push itself out. Again, Gerard wanted to zip the fuck out of there, but he was frozen. He was terrified, but he was curious. Maybe curiosity would kill him, but he hoped the satisfaction would bring him back. The hand was slightly blue, but you could still see the tint of tan lying beneath it. The hand was also covered in ink, their fingers had the letters “hallo” on them, and his knuckles had a combination of letters he didn’t understand. “Rwob”? Maybe it stood for something. A spiderweb covered the webbing between his thumb and index finger surrounded by the word “hopeless”. 

A hand turned into a wrist, a wrist to an elbow, an elbow to a arm, and so on. He watched whatever the fuck this was struggling to get itself out, but Gerard couldn’t. What if it grabbed him and pulled him under? As this... human? Pried itself out of its vault, he could see both of his arms were littered with ink. Some had color or red and blue, but mostly it was all black. Faces and words, a dove, stars, and many many more. Once the two arms were free,they started pushing up against the dirty ground in attempts to push the whole body out. 

At this point, Gerard stepped about three feet away from the grave. What in the fuck was even happening? He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t a little intimidated by the punk looking person who was coming out of the god damned ground. Finally, after a bit of fighting with gravity, a head popped out. And Gerard couldn’t deny, whatever the hell this was, was extremely attractive. The dirty and grimy looking head of brown hair sticked out of multiple places. It had a button nose and it’s right nostril was wrapped in a piece of metal. As was their lip, but on the opposite side. Everything about it’s face was soft, the softly curved eyebrows, the soft and slightly thin curve of their lips, and their prominent jawline. It looked around cautiously, and it finally caught Gerards eyes. It looked absolutely terrified. They tried to shrink backwards, but of course they were stuck halfway in the ground. 

Very slowly, gerard crept his way towards it, squatting every so slightly so he didn’t startle it even more. The close he got, the more frightened it looked. Gerard put on his friendliest smile as he held his hand out towards them. Still, it looked Gerard straight in the eye, swimming in terror. When Gerard finally got close enough to reach him, and he gently place his fingertips on their jawline. It was extremely cold, but nothing surprising considering it just came out of the ground. It seemed to enjoy the warmth of Gerards fingers, slightly pushing its face into his palm. He smiled at the affection, and snaked his hand higher so he could cup the side of its face. Their eyes seemed to show a new emotion- trust. It trusted Gerard not to hurt it, they knew he was friend, not enemy. 

“Hello?,” Gerard started softly, “do you need... help?” It shot it’s eyes straight into Gerards with a pleading look. He softly scoffed at himself- of course it wants help Gerard. He say it struggling just to pop it’s head out. Gerard let go of its face and pointed a finger at it to signify that he would be back in a second. He stood up and quickly searched around for something to help them out. He wandered a bit, eyes darting everywhere desperate to find anything that would work. He couldn’t just use his hands, that would get messy. Gerard Way did not get messy. Finally he found a shovel propped against a grave. This was probably their new addition. He snatched it quickly, not bothering to see who’s grave he just trampled on, and scampered off to assist the creature awaiting. When he got back, he dug around them for a while until he could wiggle his torso around. They- thankfully- seemed to be fully dressed. But, their outfit seemed to be extremely gross. It was covered in dirt and god knows what those stains where from. The whole time they just stared at Gerard with an odd glint in their eyes. Once the torso was out, the legs were quickly free. The problem was, Gerard had gotten into the grave at some point to reach their legs, which mean they were both stuck in a hole about 6 feet deep. Gerard turned to the creature and took them all in; the dirty clothes, the greasy but somehow still fluffy hair, the one if a kind pierces of art that covered his ink, and the look of uncertainty in their eyes. Should they be trusting this man? After all, he just randomly helped him with no questions asked. 

Gerard held his hand out once again, and this time the other reached out until their hands met. Their hands, just like the rest of their body, was absolutely freezing. As soon as they felt the warmth of Gerards hand, the trust in the was back and they were smothering themselves in Gerards arms. Gerard giggled as they nuzzled their face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around the small creature. He was now just noticing how short they were, only reaching to his collarbones. 

“Love, do you have a name?” Gerard cooed softly while he pet their hair. They quickly glanced back up at their grave and shoved their face back into Gerards chest. Gerard looked up at where they were looking, and felt foolish for not thinking of reading the tomb beforehand. 

F. Iero, 1981-2000 

F, what’d it stand for? “What does F stand for, sweetie? Finn?” Gerard gently asked the creature snuggling into him. He felt the shake of a head, and he figured it meant no. It went on for a while this way, Fabian, Felix, Filipe, Fred... until he finally felt a nod. Frank, Frank iero. So, whatever this was, it was a boy. A dead boy, to be exact. And as much as Gerard enjoyed the feeling of having this small boy cuddling him, they really needed to get out of there before somebody came and saw Frank somehow alive. Alive? Was he even alive? Gerard didn’t know, but at the moment he didn’t care. He untangled himself from Frank- which Frank wasn’t happy about- and lifted himself up and out of the grave. He then grabbed onto Franks tiny hands and pulled him up. 

Gerard had no clue what he was going to do now, would Frank let him take him home? Was frank hungry? Why in the hell is he alive? Frank tugged lightly on Gerards coat, signaling that he wanted to leave. Gerard smiled softly at frank and laced his fingers with franks while he lead him down out the cemetery and down the street, in whatever direction. He wanted to get out and go home. He felt how much Franks hands were shivering and instantly felt like an asshole for not giving him his sweater sooner. Stopping abruptly, he let go of Franks hand- Frank once again wasn’t happy about and made pouty faces- and stripped himself of his coat. He draped it on Frank and he giggled at how big it was on him. Frank was basically drowning in it. For the first time, Frank smiled widely at Gerard and let out a noise of content. They continued their way down the road hand-in-hand until they finally reached a bus stop. Maybe taking a rather deceased looking boy on a bus wasn’t the best idea Gerard has had, but they needed to get home. The whole way to Gerards home, Frank snuggled into Gerards neck. He knew Franks filth was seeping into his own clothes, but he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was keeping the fragile boy safe and out of harms way.


End file.
